Consume
by DonJuanTriumphs
Summary: Lemony oneshot


**Consume**

**A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fic**

**By DonJuanTriumphs**

**Summary**: _One-shot_. A very **_long _**one-shot. What if Christine could not bare the idea of Raoul's plans to stop Erik the night of _Point of No Return_? She is wracked with guilt for the part she is undoubtably going to play in his downfall and could not see it done. Instead of going to the chapel to pray she instead makes her way down the winding path towards the cellars, to the one man that whispers of her darkest desires...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the _Phantom of the Opera_ or any of its characters, they belong to Gaston Leroux.

**Warnings**: This is rated **M--**for a great amount of sexuality, in other words, this is a **_lemon_**! You have been warned, if you do not like this sort of writing, feel free not to read, this is only for people who enjoy the hotter side of fanfiction. This is what I wish could have happened...sigh...

_**Consume...**_

Thrusting her hands in front of her to brace her fall, Christine cried out softly as her small body landed roughly against the cold, wet stones beneath her. The latern she had been holding in one hand shattered against the floor, sending glass soaring in all directions and bathing the tunnel in darkness. Whimpering softly in fear she stood up on precariously wobbling legs. Her eyes tried to adjust to the blackness surrounding her but it proved to be a useless task. The only sounds filling her head were droplets of water hitting puddles and rats scurrying about at her feet.

Glancing behind her Christine could dimly make out the light seeping through the crack of her dressing room mirror. If she were to turn back towards the light everything was certain and safe. If she continued forward into the darkness nothing was guareenteed. _You have to do this, Christine. For once, you have to do what _you _think is right. _Nodding her head adamently she laid one slim hand against the cool stone, needing its presence to reassure her that she was not entering a land of nightmares. She had always been afraid of the dark, and now was no exception. The simple fact that she was willing to face one of her greatest fears showed the true depth of Christine's desperation. If she did not do this she would never be able to live with herself. For once she needed to think of someone else, and not herself. This man, especially, needed someone who was willing to think of him.

Christine began to softly hum, needing the sound of her voice to give her some companionship. The bottom of her dress was soaked in the filthy water beneath her, and it had managed to seep through her ballet shoes, effectively numbing her flesh with its icy coldness. The only thing she could think to do was keep walking and pray that her body did not collapse in fear or cold.

Hours...days seemed to go by, the darkness unrelenting. Nothing from the world above could be heard this far below ground. Christine briefly thought about all of the people who were preparing for _Don Juan_, the many stage hands working diligently to make sure that everything worked right, all of the singers being dressed for their parts. _She _should be getting dressed as well, but she was down here. Raoul would most assuredly be searching for her, wishing to go over one last time all that needed to be done that night. _I'm sorry, Raoul...I needed to follow my heart tonight, and this just doesn't seem right. _He would never understand, but she was willing to take that risk.

A coldness like a thousand tiny daggers shot through her when she landed face first on the ground, drenching herself with the icy water. Christine bit her lip as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. How much further? Could she make it? If she screamed would _he _be able to hear her? Vainly she tried to shout, finding her voice hoarse from her sobs and the chattering of her teeth hindering her from making any real noise save a few small moans. She was going to die down here, she was sure of it.

Putting her hands beneath her she weakly tried to push herself back onto her feet, goosebumps rising on her pale flesh. _I refuse to let Death take me in this cellar..._Her resolve set Christine took a few steps, finding her stride slow but sure. As she walked she tried to clear her throat, in case she did, indeed, have to scream for help. The last time she had made this journey with Erik she had been mesmerized by the sight of her Angel of Music, alive, in the flesh. The journey down to his home was a blur in the back of her mind, the only images she could conjure up being the sight of the phantom. His vivid gray green eyes, the startling white of his mask, his strong, gloved hands holding her own so gently within his powerful grasp..._Get ahold of yourself, Christine, this is the phantom you are thinking so wantonly about! _She could not forget about everything he had done from the moment he had taken her down to his lair, what he hid beneath the mask. She remembered all too vividly the fury she had illicted in him after she had torn the only barrier he had away from him. The things he had shouted at her and what she had seen still haunted her in her sleep.

The lake she remembered from before lay before her, the gentle sound of its lapping against the shore coming to her ears and feeling her with relief. She was almost there. When she reached the shore she gazed across, looking for some sign of the masked man she had come searching for. She saw him, his strong back to her, as he adjusted the mask on his face. A small frown appeared between her brow as she gazed down his body, he wore an outfit similar to the one Piangi would wear that night for the opera, although Erik looked much more manly than the stout, chubby Piangi.

Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat she found the nerve to break the silence that surrounded them.

"Angel..."

She clearly saw the way his shoulders tensed and he became still. Christine knew without a doubt that he would have never expected her to come down to his home alone, and he probably believed he had simply imagined the soft voice calling to him. She tried again...

"Angel?"

His head turned slightly toward her voice, but he made no other movement. Christine knew not why he refused to look at her fully, and she was beginning to feel the dampness of this place seep into her already chilled body.

"Erik..."

Slowly, with obvious disbelief and fear, he turned towards her. Even across the great distance of the lake she could clearly see his shining eyes boring into her, his gaze holding hers for a moment before traveling down, taking in everything about her appearence. She looked down, blushing at his intense stare, knowing she had to appear like a drowned rat. Not at all flattering. When she finally gained the courage to look back up at him he looked like he had no idea what he was supposed to do with her.

Christine shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. This seemed to spur Erik into action. He made his way to his boat and got inside, slowly pushing it out into the water. She watched silently, the closer he got to her the more her heart began to pound in her chest. This man unnerved her, for more reasons than simple fear. When he reached her he offered her his hand. Christine unconciously took a step back. She had not seen or heard him since that day in the cementary.

A great sadness seemed to overwhelm him from her simple rejection and Christine noticed it the moment it happened. She had come to him, that meant she had to push her fear to the side or she would hurt him more than he had ever hurt her. With a small sigh she slipped her hand into his own. Almost immediately she felt a small thrill shoot up her arm, once more causing her heart to race. Slowly she brought her gaze up to his, wondering if he had felt it too. Erik's eyes were smoldering, and it was all the answer she needed. He helped her into the boat and she sat down, feeling her legs just give out beneath her. She smiled softly to herself when Erik draped his cloak over her shoulders.

They reached the other side and the hands she had thought about not to long ago helped her back onto her feet. Erik, as if he didn't trust himself near her, took a few steps back. Christine glanced at him and then down at herself, feeling at a complete loss for words. She had made it down here, now what did she say to this man, this man whose eyes seemed to see right through her, down into her darkest secrets.

"May I-may I change?" she whispered, mentally kicking herself. She should not be wasting his time or her own. She should simply tell him what she had come to say and be done with it. There were people who would need her in a few hours, she was the leading female in _Don Juan_. But something inside of her did not want to leave Erik's presence. Something told her that this might be the last night she ever saw him, heard his voice. Tonight everything would be decided and she wanted-no needed-to spend it with this phantom of a man. Erik opened his mouth as if to answer, but ended up only nodding his head mutely. Christine did not trust herself to look at him again so she silently made her way into the room he had given to her. Not once glancing back.

**xXx**

Erik lifted the mask from his face and wiped the sweat from his brow. Christine was here. In his home. Nothing could explain what he had felt when he had heard her softly call out to him from across the lake. He had believed that his twisted mind was playing an elaborate trick on him. For how could it be Christine when she was to be getting ready for her performance in his opera? Had she been sent down to his home by the Vicomte? Was this part of the boy's foolish plans? Christine coming here could change the coarse of the entire night, could change the _outcome _of tonight. What did she want? Erik was as close to a heart attack as he had ever been in his life. The idea of Christine in the other room, changing...NO! He could not think of her like that! Not his precious little angel. She would never contemplate giving herself to him. She was pure of heart and body, and would give herself to that boy when they were wed..

The thought of that boy's hands all over her porcelain skin angered him and sent fury rushing through his veins. _It is better the hands of a fop than a murderer, you do not deserve to touch something as beautiful as she is..._His thoughts taunted him, whispered of his perverted desires. A touch from a woman would always be denied him, and the sooner he came to grips with that reality the sooner he could get over the pain of such a thought. Erik heard the sound of her footsteps as she once again joined him, but he took a moment to look up at her, not wanting her to see how much he longed for her. When he did find the courage he felt his breath catch. She wore the Aminta costume that she was to wear that night. He had managed to take the replica made from the prop room, it having been made in case something happened to the original. He had not known why he had wanted such a thing, but with Christine standing before him with it on, he no longer second guessed his decision. So much of her creamy skin was laid bare with that outfit...

"Oh, God..."

Christine frowned slightly when he groaned and turned away from her, as if in pain.

"Angel?"

"Christine...I-why have you come?"

If he did not ask her now than he knew the beast that lay dorment would erupt. So many years of looking, of watching the one woman he loved so near him and yet so far out of his grasp. All of the anger he felt for the decision he knew she was bound to make, the anger at himself for the things he had done, were all waiting to burst forth, and he feared for Christine's safety if it should happen. Christine looked down at her clasped hands before looking up at him.

"To warn you..."

"Warn me?"

She nodded silently. She said no more for a moment and Erik watched with interest the different emotions that crossed her features.

"Tonight at the opera...Raoul-"

Christine could not finish, the idea of such a thing making her sick.

"He hopes to end my reign over this opera house tonight."

Christine's head snapped up at his words, her gaze finding his in disbelief.

"How do you-"

"I thought you had learned by now that nothing in this opera goes on without my knowledge," he murmured. She said nothing, had her journey down here been for nothing?

"Yet you were still going to attend?" she asked. He simply nodded. "But you are dressed as Don Juan..."

"I was going to take Piangi's place..."

"To sing with me?"

Erik nodded. Christine waited for some sort of an explanation as to why he would risk his life in such a way. He took a step toward her and she could not find it in herself to move away. She didn't want to move away. Erik bent his head toward her, feeling her breathing against his bare chin.

"Don't you know that I am willing to risk everything just for one last moment with you?"

She looked up into his eyes, seeing his love for her in the green depths.

"'One last moment'?" she echoed. His lips set into a grim line.

"I know who you will choose, Christine..."

He hadn't wanted to believe it, and tonight he had planned on forcing her to choose him, unwilling to let her go so easily.

"Erik..."

"Christine, you shouldn't have come down here..."

"Why?"

"You are standing before me with everything I will ever want, and nothing I can ever have..."

A single tear made its way down her pale cheek. Erik saw it and hesitantly wiped it away. Christine, unable to help herself, leaned into his touch, feeling that familar thrill rush through her. Erik closed his eyes in pleasured pain. Tonight he would surely die when she turned her back on him. He stilled, his entire body stiffening when he felt Christine's head turn, her lips coming to rest on his palm. Her soft, wonderfully beautiful lips touching his skin. Both their eyes opened to stare at eachother, what both of them were feeling clearly not needing to be spoken. Christine's eyes roamed to his mouth. _Dear Jesus, I want his touch..._She might have been able to disallusion herself until now, telling herself that the reason she came down here was to warn him of the dangers awaiting him, but she knew, deep down, that she had prayed for this man's touch since the time she had been old enough to know what such thoughts meant.

Her slim hand came and cupped his mask cheek, he wore the black mask that covered everything but his mouth and chin but knew to remove it would end what could possibly happen tonight. His eyes closed at her touch, her warm flesh against his. Christine gazed at him, wondering what the intense emotions she was feeling truly were.

The moment he opened his eyes the spell seemed to break. He pulled away, shaking his head, tears obvious.

"N-no..."

"Erik?"

"Do not promise me this--I could not bare the thoughts of what could have been..."

Christine took a step toward him but he stumbled away, still shaking his head. She stopped short.

"Do you truly believe that I am so cruel as to offer you something of this magnitude only to rip it away from you?" she demanded, hurt beyond what she could ever comprehend. Erik shook his head.

"You know not of what you 'offer'," he said brokenly. Christine went to him, and this time he was cornered against the wall, making it impossible for him to back away from her. Both her hands cupped his masked cheeks, bringing his head down so she could whisper against his ear.

"I am offering you my body, without reservations..." she murmured. Erik began to sob against her. "I have dreamed of such a touch since the moment I heard your voice..."

"Chagny..."

"Is not here. Only you and I are, Erik. Just for tonight, let us forget about everything that came before...for once, both of us need to do what our heart says is right."

Any sort of a reply that Erik could have managed disappeared from his mind for Christine had turned his head and met his lips with her own. For as long as he was granted life he knew that nothing could ever amount to the paradise he felt from one woman's kiss. He would never be free to even think about anyone else, from this moment on everything he was would be consumed by her, his angelic protege. If he had thought that she was his obsession before, he knew now that he would die if it meant it would make her happy.

Her sweet little lips rubbed against his own, inexperience and longing mixing into one. He opened for her when he felt her tongue run along the seam of his lips, begging for entrance to the haven of his mouth. Erik groaned softly when that wet little instrument mades its way inside, showing him without words what she wished he could do for her in return. He followed her lead, his own tongue almost desperately dueling with hers. She made a soft mewling sound against his mouth, and Erik felt his body erupt into flames.

Her hands left his cheeks and traveled downward, wrapping her arms around his neck. The action caused her entire body to pressed against his, pressing softness against his unbearable hardness. His own hands hesitantly made their way into her hair, unknowing if she would welcome such a touch. Christine seemed to agree and he could actually feel her smile against his mouth. When she pulled away from him Erik found that he was still crying, but now from disbelief and painful love. Taking both of his hands within her own she led him from the outer room of the lair, towards the swan shaped bed and the promise of silken sheets. Once they were inside she turned back to him.

Erik stared at her, not knowing what he was supposed to do and desperately not wanting to disappoint her in any way. Christine seemed to realize that she had to take the initiative, for Erik still looked as if he was dreaming everything that was happening. Once more her tongue passionately made its way into his mouth, her hands roaming over his chest, trying to coax him to feel the flames that were consuming her.

"This is what you want?" he demanded. He had to act, had to know that this was what she truly wanted, his body ached with the need to touch her, but a lifetime of rejection was making it hard to believe that she could truly be offering him what he had always wanted. A smile appeared and she nodded, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

Christine gasped when Erik almost frantically kissed her, the passion in his mouth beginning to match her own. It seemed that her reassurance had sparked the inner flame inside of him and before she quite knew what was going on they both had found themselves on the bed. Erik's larger body pressed hers into the softness of the bed as his mouth continued to ravage hers. _Tonight, Christine, lose all of your inhibitions, show him what you feel for him without having to say the words. _Her legs relaxed beneath him, opening slightly and welcoming him against the natural cradle between her thighs. Erik moaned, pulling away from her mouth so he could rub his confined arousal against the place that promised him heaven. Christine's back arched against him, feeling fire running through her veins.

She began to pant the more Erik rubbed himself against her, rocking his hips against hers in agony. Christine's hands roamed over his back and shoulders, her mind in a haze of desire. Erik's mouth made its way down her neck, alternately licking and sucking on her warm flesh. She turned her head to the side, giving him greater access to her quivering flesh. Christine cried out softly as his mouth found the delicate skin of the tops of her breasts, laving it with his tongue. Unwilling to let herself lay idle, she pressed warm, open mouthed kisses against the strong column of Erik's neck. He gasped softly and never ceased the movements of his cock against her.

Christine shifted, forcing them to sit upright. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and she slowly began to lift it up. Deciding this wasn't enough she leaned foward and began to kiss every piece of flesh revealed to her as she rasised his shirt. When he was finally bare before her gaze his skin was flushed and glistened from the moisture of his angel's kisses. Erik fell onto his back, pulling Christine with him until she landed on his chest. She smiled lovingly at him and sat up, straddling his hips, moaning softly when the part of her that ached for him ended up directly on his straining arousal. Erik groaned and closed his eyes, unbelieving that his angel was not only above him, acting most wicked, but allowing him to be wicked with her.

Christine reached behind her for the laces of the corset she wore, undoing them deftly, having not tied them very well to begin with. She tossed it away from her, exposing her chemise covered breasts to his gaze. She would have never dreamed of being so wanton with anyone other than Erik. He made it feel wonderful. When she reached for her skirt Erik turned them, pushing her beneath him.

"Let me..." he murmured. She smiled up at him and felt her body flush when his hand landed on her ankle. Very slowly it made its decent upward, towards her throbbing core. Both his hands found her thighs and he gently massaged the pale flesh with his large hands. Christine's legs opened furthur and she pressed against him, wanting him to relieve this ache she felt. His hands promised her what she desired but also hinted at the pleasure she would receive if she simply waited. He lifted the chemise from her body and made quick work of her skirts, suddenly baring God's most beautiful masterpiece to his gaze. He looked at her, all of her. Having anticipated how beautiful she could be without the hinderance of clothing did little to explain the emotions that washed through him when he actually gazed at his love.

"Erik? Am I-that is..."

"You are a goddess..."

And he made her feel like one. His hands held her waist as he slowly, achingly, brought his mouth down to her breast, pulling the plumpness into his mouth and beginning to gently suckle. Christine wantonly pressed herself against him, wanting this pleasure never to end. He suckled greedily with every passing moment, making rough noises against her flesh. When she did not think she could take anymore he brought the other one into his mouth, this time all gentleness gone. When he pressed kisses all around her chest Christine's hands almost frantically ran over the skin of _his _chest, along the sculpted muscle and through the sparse amount of coarse hair she found there. However Erik gently took her hands and set them at her sides. Her eyes met his but he smiled gently, reassuringly. There was something he needed to do.

Her heart began to beat frantically when Christine realized that Erik's mouth was making a path down her stomach, past her naval to the place his touches and kisses had made moist and hot. Stars exploded before her eyes when he placed his mouth against her, his tongue laving at folds swollen in arousal. Perspiration beaded her body and she began thrusting towards his mouth, feeling a coiling begining in her stomach. She was both frightened and exilerated by the feelings he was producing in her but did not quite know what she was straining for. Christine felt his fingers on her, could feel him touching her along with his tongue and she began to pant and moan.

"E-Erik!"

Trying to encourage her he began to make noises as he gave her pleasure, groans and grunts, telling her to simply let go, he would be there to catch her when she fell. Christine's body began undulating, getting closer and closer to that pinnacle, to that end she desperately wanted. Her hands wildly clutched the sheets beneath her, her knuckles white as all her feeling centered between her legs...and she exploded.

"ERIK!"

Her scream echoed through the underground lair, and if they were not so far underground she would have informed the entire opera as to what the infamous phantom was doing to her in his bed. Christine collapsed, everything going pleasantly limp as her heavy lidded eyes found Erik. Perspiration beaded his chest and he was breathing almost as hard as she was. But Christine could still see that large bulge in his trousers and knew that this was not over yet. The thought caused a thrill to go through her. She no longer felt virginal and innocent, she felt wanton and bold, and wanted to bestow on Erik the same pleasure he had given her. Managing to sit up her little hands went to the laces on his trousers, undoing them with confident hands. Erik did not look at her ministrations, he was too busy gaze at her face.

Her pupils seemed dilated and her lips were moist and parted, a small smile adorning them. He had never seen her this happy, not since she had been given the part in Hannibal, but that was a different kind of happiness. He had seen her as a child when she had lost her father and been forced to come here, and he had never seen this contented look before. He felt his heart swell at the idea that he had put such a look on her face. _Him_. _Erik_! He stood from the bed and pushed his trousers down once Christine had them untied. He had never taken any pride in his body, but as Christine gazed at him with virginal curiosity, and he saw the way her breath quickened, he knew it was having some effect on her.

He joined her on the bed once more, pressing a soft, lingering kiss upon her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, welcoming him into her embrace, showing him that he could, perhaps, be a man, if only for this moment. He rubbed his cock against the moist entrance of her throbbing sex, illicting a moan from both of them. Christine surprised him when she rubbed herself against him, her eyes closing in pleasure. Who would have ever guessed that this little woman could be such a seductress? Taking her nipple once more into his mouth he began to once more heighten her arousal, wanting her to feel as little pain as he was able. She held his head to her, murmuring soft coos and ohs. His hand traveled down her body and she cried out loudly when she felt one of his long, musicians fingers caress her between her legs, testing her readiness. Muscles she didn't know she had clenched around this single digit and Erik groaned against her breast in pleasure. Christine could not take any more teasing or touching, she wanted to finally experience what it felt like to be joined to another human being completely. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him against her moist entrance.

"Please, Erik..."

Holding her tightly against him Erik slipped into her body, pushing against the tightness and groaning in pleasure. Christine gasped at his size, feeling him stretching her to unbelievable proportions. When he reached the barrier of her virginity he stopped himself, causing her to moan in frustration. He sucked her breasts almost roughly, wanting her to find pleasure, and touched her where they were so intimately joined. Only when she was flushed and pratically screaming did he break through. She did scream softly, and when Erik went to remove himself from her in shame her legs tightened around him.

"No, angel...I need you..."

This was the only encouragement he needed and he slowly moved out and thrust back in. Both felt their hearts squeeze in emotion as they experienced this joining that brought you closer to another being that you could have ever been any other way. Christine knew without a doubt that this was where she belonged, this was where she needed to be. Not up above, with people who only saw her as a pretty voice, but here, with this man who loved her for who she truly was.

Erik's large hands gripped her hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises later as he quickened his past, moving in and out of her, stretching and filling her unlike anything she had ever felt before. Still he touched her, worshipping her body with his hands and mouth, telling her without words how much he truly loved her. Christine hands went to the sides of his face, touching the edges of the mask. Erik's movements didn't cease and Christine's had joined his in a frantic movement, but his eyes locked with hers, knowing what she wanted to do. He simply nodded, and she removed his last barrier, barring himself to her gaze. Christine smiled up at him and Erik thanked God then, for giving him this angel.

She cried out when she felt that peak, muscles squeezing his cock tightly, coaxing his own release to burst forth. Their hands came together, fingers entwining as the damn broke and they both cried out in pleasure, reaching a place beyond all human explanantion. As the cloud of lust cleared and they came back to Earth both saw that tears ran down eachother's faces freely, their throats clogged with emotion.

Erik turned onto his side, pulling her against him and keeping himself buried deep inside of her. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and Erik pressed a kiss to her brow, feeling his heart break. She would leave and go back to Raoul now...her curiosity with what it would be like with him had been quenched, she no longer had any need for his presence...

"Don't."

Erik looked at Christine to find her staring at him with a frown.

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking, I can feel the way your body stiffens...never-I will _never _go back to him."

This time Erik did, in fact, stiffen.

"What?"

It seemed like the only word he could manage to say.

"I would never give a man my body this way unless he also had my heart...you have my heart, Erik, and I do not want it back..."

"Christine, are you saying-"

"I love you, Erik, I have always loved you. I think I had just needed something to happen in order for me to realize it. When Raoul told me of what he planned to do I knew that telling myself I came down here to warn you was the only way I would find the courage to face you. I admit I had prayed that we would come together like this, and now that we have I know without a doubt that you are the only man I can ever be with..."

Erik pulled his angel close and began to sob, repeatedly whispering how much he loved her. Christine simply smiled and held him close. She knew she was where she belonged, and it felt right.

They would build a life together, and no matter what people thought to the contrary, their love would continue to consume them.


End file.
